marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Night Vale
WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE - You are safe here, and you won’t ever question that fact since your brain is now twisted and you could not possibly question it within the laws of physics. :- A billboard leading up to Welcome to Night Vale in Marrissaverse Stories 2015 Welcome to Night Vale, often shortened to Night Vale, is a desert city that runs a podcast, Welcome to Night Vale Community Radio. It is first heard of when Cecil, the voice of Welcome to Night Vale Community Radio, first visits the city of Portal High School, and simultaneously Principal Business Man puts on the radio of Night Vale. Its citizens are called either Welcome to Night Valians or simply Night Valians. It is within proximity to two other desert towns, Welcome to Desert Bluffs (Night Vale's long standing rival) and New Stridertown. The latter is likely based on New Stridertown from the Homestuck-themed Minecraft server Minebent (later shut down and reactivated under a different management and the name Pestercraft), which ASBusinessMagnet used to be a part of and which is briefly mentioned in Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer. Many characters from other places of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, including Violet Beauregarde and Lately Pirate, know of Welcome to Night Vale and as such advertise in the town. One chapter of Spectators of the Host, Intermission 3: Script for Welcome to Night Vale, is solely dedicated to the town. It shares a style with the podcast Welcome to Night Vale, while at the same time introducing some MarissaTheWriter flair to the mix. History Main article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories#Welcome to Night Vale During the events of Spectators of the Host, the town's current mayor is Mayor Faceless Old Woman. Cecil, for this particular time, decided to leave the town, instead broadcasting from the city of Portal High School. The hooded figures, dubbed by Principal Business Man as the God Tiers, followed him, leaving the dog park in the city vacant. Several teenagers, led by a seven-headed (five-headed in the canon) dragon Hiram McDaniels, founded a city inside the town, named Welcome to Night Vale II. Welcome to Night Vale II was destroyed when the hooded figures came back, turning the teenagers and Hiram into more hooded figures. During the events of Marrissaverse Stories 2015, Joey Claire's flashlight was destroyed within the city limits, creating a sun-light object that went on to keep Night Vale in permanent day. Structure Welcome to Night Vale Community Radio / Welcome to Night Vale Radio Station Darkness is an illusion. Lack of photons isn't. Welcome to Night Vale. :- An introductory message announced by Welcome to Night Vale Community Radio, in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Cecil works here, producing the podcast that made Welcome to Night Vale renowned nationwide. As well as that, there are other employees in the station, including Intern Dana. In addition to the nightly program, Welcome to Night Vale also hosts a morning program, beginning at 6 AM. The night program and the morning program have several notable differences; while the night program begins with "Welcome to Night Vale", the morning program begins with "Wassup, Night Valians!", and Cecil's tone changes entirely between the two shows. The dog park / Welcome to Night Vale II Strictly off-limits due to the constant presence of the hooded figures, the dog park once hosted Intern Dana, who, upon the opening, returns to her intern duties. Also during the absence of the hooded figures, the park briefly becomes home to several teenagers, who with Hiram McDaniels found Welcome to Night Vale II. Before long, however, the hooded figures return and the park is resealed. Violet Beauregarde, aware of the town and the dog park, later attempts to dispose of her siblings Klaus and Sunny M. Beauregardes in the dog park (thus dubbed "the people trashbin"). However, she narrowly misses, due to speshul powers not working properly around the park. Later, Marrissa Roberts would successfully teleport Marrissa Picard directly above the dog park, dropping her inside. Your house Home to you and Mayor Faceless Old Woman. A government party is scheduled for the seventh out of seven Fridays in a row, however, Mayor Faceless Old Woman is unable to attend, preparing for her election campaign. The concert hall Avril Lavigne has concerted in Welcome to Night Vale at least once. This concert was at first attended by her daughter Roxa Lavigne, as well as Jack London, and later Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller join them. Known people Mayors *Mayor Faceless Old Woman Residents *Cecil *Carlos *Old woman Josie and her angels *The hooded figures *Several teenagers who invaded the dog park *You / Listener *Intern Dana *John Peters - you know, the farmer *Telly the Barber *The Apache Tracker *Hiram McDaniels Visitors *Taco Warner *Ms. Hart *Klaus Beauregarde *Sunny M. Beauregarde *Faridae Beauregarde *Sacredust Beauregarde *The Time Police: **Aranna Sorket **Cranky Vasquez **Joey Claire *Avril Lavigne *The Alpha Kids: **Janet Roberts **Jack London **Roxa Lavigne **Dick Stiller *Marrissa Roberts *Marrissa Picard *Wheatly *Chell *Chell Junor Roberts Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' Category:Locations